


Broken?

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressed England (Hetalia), Depression, I put it in the relationships tag but, M/M, Minor America/England (Hetalia), it's kinda just a little important at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland felt like he'd lost all feeling. He just didn't know what to do.





	Broken?

**Author's Note:**

> colonel, I'm trying to sneak around, but I'm dummy sad and the sound of my loud sobs keep alerting the guards. 😔✊.

Arthur Kirkland’s eyes were glued to the telly, but he didn’t feel anything as he watched. It was a show that he normally loved. His favorite. But he just felt nothing as he watched it. It bored him. He switched the TV off.

Next, Arthur was planning to go outside and garden. He wanted to water his roses. But he just couldn’t muster up enough energy. He wasn’t tired in a way that he wanted to sleep. He was exhausted in a way that he just knew that he couldn’t do much with his body. So he didn’t go out to check on his roses. Arthur sat inside, just feeling sad that he couldn’t do anything.

He wanted to cook, but he knew that it wouldn’t turn out right. He ordered McDonald’s off of UberEats. He ate his hamburger and fries in shame.

Arthur knew that his boyfriend would get home soon. But he wasn’t even really excited for it. He knew that he loved Alfred, but Arthur just didn’t feel much at the moment. A dull kind of excitement was in his chest, but he would normally feel a lot more. Did it mean that they’d fallen out of the ‘honeymoon stage’, or was something wrong with Arthur? He didn’t know. A part of him didn’t care. He just knew that he wanted Alfred back home as soon as possible.

When Alfred got home, Arthur greeted him at the door. Alfred gave him a greeting hug. Arthur felt the small pulse in his heart, but nothing exponential. Arthur wondered again if something was wrong with him.

It was late when Alfred got back. Arthur wasn’t really tired, but Alfred was. So Arthur pretended to yawn and asked Alfred if he wanted to go to bed. Arthur thought that maybe a good cuddle would make him feel better.

It didn’t.

They laid there- Arthur nestled cozily in Alfred’s arms- but Arthur still only felt the dull heart pulse. It was then that he knew that he was broken. Yeah, he’d had bad days, but Alfred had always been there to be sweet with him and pick up all of the pieces.

Arthur just lied there- eyes fixed on the wall- as Alfred whispered sweet things into his ear and left gentle kisses on his neck.

It was nice, but it didn’t just fix Arthur.

And even after Alfred fell asleep, Arthur still lied awake, just pondering things. Wondering how he ended up like that. Wondering if Alfred could even still love him if he told him that he was broken.

All it did was fill his head with even more bad thoughts until it was overwhelming. And even then, he couldn’t sleep.


End file.
